Aftermarket devices for use with a vehicle are available in the market place. Such aftermarket devices include, but are not limited to, aftermarket telematics units. Some aftermarket devices are configured to be mounted to an internal surface inside of the vehicle. Such surfaces may include, but are not limited to, a windshield, an A-pillar, a dashboard, a center console fascia, and the like.
Some aftermarket devices need to be mounted securely to the internal surface and/or at a predetermined orientation within the vehicle in order to function properly. If such an aftermarket device comes loose or falls from its mounting location or is partially dislodged from the internal surface, some or all of the functions performed by the aftermarket device may be adversely impacted.
Accordingly, it is desirable to detect when the aftermarket device is improperly coupled to the internal surface of the vehicle. In addition, it is desirable to detect when the aftermarket device has become dislodged from its proper mounting position with respect to the internal surface. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.